


Ink in a dip pen

by Amarald



Series: Chaotic Ink [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ink is Chaotic Neutral, Unfinshed fic, dream is done being the responsible one, first chapter could be read as a oneshot, not very serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarald/pseuds/Amarald
Summary: Ink is chaotic. Ink is Ink
Relationships: None but ink likes to attempt to flirt
Series: Chaotic Ink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017919
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unfinished, might never be finished, randomly might just post a chap.  
> So hi, how are you doing today?¿ This fic is just a little thing that I have, it was supposed to go along with my Inktobertale drawings. URL at the end of the work

Ink ran around his house, trailing paint everywhere. A mixture of oil, acrylic, and watercolor was splattered on his clothes. Inside one of his many rooms was an abomination of what was supposed to be art. A gigantic canvas was splayed out on the floor. The design was splatterings of different mediums of all colors made to burn your eyes but in a good way. It was set out to dry in front of a large window, the artificial sunlight just starting to peak through.

Meanwhile, Ink was scrambling all around the house, looking for something to do. Maybe he was looking for inspiration, perhaps he was looking for food. The house, or mansion it was, was always changing and being added onto. It was a labyrinth at times, and sometimes Ink changed what a room looked like, a bathroom might suddenly turn into a ball pit, or a bedroom, or even a swimming pool.

Dream was oblivious to all of this, drifting off in dreamland. His bed was a soft canary color, with yellow as its theme. Golden bedframe, yellow lampshade, sun themed decor, all of it was yellow colored like him.

Unluckily for Dream, Ink decided that his room was the one that was the next victim for his excitement. Barging through the door, Ink grabbed his yellow and green paints and took a swig from each of them. Then he dove underneath Dream's bed, knocking over a vase filled with roses that Ink gave him, specifically golden celebrations.

Dream woke up in a flash and immediately reached out to grab the flowers. Dream was a deep sleeper at times, having to live with Ink, but when he did awaken, he was instantly trying to become aware of what was around him.

"Ink!" Dream screeched, gently putting the roses on the floor, "What in heaven's realm are you doing!?"

A muffled reply came from underneath him, "Hey, Dream, forgot that this was your room. Why do you have a purple and blueish silver enameled box under your bed? Everything else in your room is a warm color."

"Ink I swear-"

"No, you don't," Ink interjected, "You literally avoided saying the word he-"

"Oh be quiet," Dream huffed, "and you get out of there, you almost broke the flower vase you gave me."

Dream hopped out of bed to glare at his friend underneath the bed. After making eye contact for a good minute, Dream grabbed the vase full of flowers, put them on the dresser, shut the door, and leaped right in front of Ink's view in one swift motion.

Ink dusted himself off before commenting, "Man, it's dusty down there, you need to clean up more often."

"Hypocrite," Dream retorted, "You rarely clean up yourself, you just got tempura-" "acrylic" "paint all over my carpet. You know how long it takes to clean this floor? No, you do not. Last time you got oil paint on my pillowcase, I spent the whole day trying to scour the thing clean! I had to throw it away, and it was only a few weeks old. My goodness, why can't you ever try being neat or organized? That might make the problem of you replacing everything instead of trying to fix or find it a bit easier."

After his rant was over, Dream realized that Ink wasn't listening, instead choosing to carefully examine the picture of an evening grosbeak (one of Dream's favorite birds) on the wall. Dream could hear Ink meticulously counting every feather that was showing.

Seeing that made Dream die a little more on the inside. Of course, that was something Ink would do. Making life-sized portraits of animals in incredible detail over several days, fine with him. He could concentrate on the intricate detail work for as long as needed, but when Dream wanted to scold Ink for 5 minutes, nope! Can't pay attention, off dillydallying within a snap.

Instead of staring at his disaster of a friend and regretting every decision he ever made, Dream decided to look around his room, eye scrutinizing every square inch for anything amiss.

Right outside of the door was Broomy, sitting there looking dejected and depressed as a giant paintbrush could be. With an exhalation of 'I am totally done with you' that only an immortal guardian could have, Dream skipped over to the brush and heaved it onto the bed, plopping right beside it.

"Hey Dream, I counted them all! There are-"

Ink noticed his friend glaring at him surprisingly quick, at least for him.

"Oh, what did I do now?" he drawled. "Hey, Broomy! Let's get outa here before Mama Bear Dream comes out!"

"Ink, wait-"

Before Dream could finish his sentence, Ink seized back his weapon and threw some ink down and leaped into the portal, leaving Dream abandoned there by himself.

Dream just stood there, blankly staring at where Ink used to be. After weighing out the pros and cons, he decided to just nope back to sleep.

Ink meanwhile was standing in an UnderSuperMarketTale, leaning against Broomy, wondering why the voices were so bad at naming things. After a quick swig of the yellow happiness vial, Ink decided to cause more chaos, only this time with purpose and extra determination. He knew his next target, his old playmate would be glitching with enthusiasm to see Ink. Ink just knew it.

With a swipe of his brush, Ink was gone, off to go bounce around universes to find his best friend, Error.


	2. Moss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink is horrifying even to Nightmare's standards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I found out I only got 4 chapters done so sorry if you actually like this.

Finding Error was a pretty easy task, considering that there were only a few places that he would go when not destroying the coding of Ink's precious worlds. The anti void, Outertale, and Adoratale were the easiest to get to out of them, so those were the first that Ink went to.

Opening a small portal to Error's place, he poked his head through to check if the glitch was there.

Looking around, but not stepping through, Ink very observantly concluded that Error was not there. The lack of static in the background along with the fact that a black skeleton would most definitely be seen among the white not being seen were small hints to that.

Not that Ink needed them, though, Ink was unmistakably the most attentive, patient, and careful person in the multiverse. He would know what meant Error was there, they were best friends of course. Ink totally didn't write it down on his scarf, or consistently used to forget what he looked like, or forgot what he himself looked like.

Dream spent a year trying to get Ink to remember things. It took a week of living with Ink to get him to remember what Dream was doing the house, let alone remember multiple people. That was too much to ask of Ink, right? Right?

Anyways, off went the brave protector to find his sworn enemy. Adoratale was another one of the places the destroyer went to. He regularly went to hang around the small children there. One time when Ink found him there, he noticed that they asked permission to touch Error, and wondered if that was why he liked them so much.

The next time he visited Error, he asked to give him a hug. A problem with his plan was what would happen if Error said no. That was impossible to happen, so Ink never even considered what to do if that happened. But alas, it did. He deeply reflected on what to do, before yeeting himself towards Error. Error rolled to the side and opened a portal to somewhere else for Ink to fall through.

Walking into Adoratale with Broomy by his side, he asked one of the older kids if Error was there recently. When they said no, off Ink went to continue his Epic Quest™.

To the city in the sky, he goes. In Outertale, Ink visits the local Toriel to say hi, getting a space-themed bagel or two to munch along the way.

Immediately ripping a piece off and stuffing his mouth, Ink went to visit the cliff he normally found the glitch at. Peering off the cliff, Ink's very sophisticated, calm mind began to wander off again to the peaceful conversations they had had, dangling their feet off the cliff, just enjoying the view.

After snapping himself out of it, Ink then thought of the places that Error could be. Remember that Nightmare existed, he was off again.

Getting into Nightmare's realm was difficult, having a protective layer hiding it from most magics, but Ink isn't one of the most. All he had to do was wait for paint to spill inside there. With how accident-prone the gang was, it wasn't long before Ink sprang into the hideout.

"Ink, why are you here?" Cross hissed at him.

Looking around and seeing that he was in Cross's room, he responded bluntly, "Just looking for someone. Not you though, you aren't interesting enough."

Cross just glared at Ink until Ink skipped outside the door and into the dimly lit hallways.

Taking a sip of- wait, he didn't have his paints with him right now, they were in one of the art rooms, he remembered. Oh well. Ink decided to walk into Nightmare's study. But for once, Ink used one of his nonexistent brain cells to realize that not having positive vials when talking to Nightmare was not a good idea.

What he didn't remember was that both Dream and Nightmare's aura barely affected him. Well, you can't win them all.

Alternatively, Ink resorted to darting to and from different universes that he has already been to.

After an hour or so, Ink decided to go to a different place, somewhere he hasn't been to before. He could only go to new places by paint, so it was lucky that a multiversal artist had recently been to Naturale to document the extensive variety of landscapes and biomes there.

Walking through a mossy path, Ink notices that Error was there, sitting in a tree. Ink waved to him, and before Error could react, Ink was right next to him.

"WhAt aRE y0u do!ng herE?" glitched Error. Ink logically inferred it was because Error was so surprised that Ink found him and was happy to see him.

"Why wouldn't I want to see my beautiful husband?" Ink inquired.

" W̶͉̋ȃ̶̟h̸̪̐T̴̯̏ !̷̧̳̂̓̕?̵̜̚͝ " [What!?] Error exclaimed, almost falling out of the tree, "We aren't even friends, let alone in a relationship, you absolute Inkiot"

"Oh, must be another multiverse," smiled Ink.

"wHaT?" yelled Error.

"Hmm, what? Did I say something?"

Error glared suspiciously at Ink, wondering what was wrong with him, before retreating out of view into the leaves.

"Oh, where are you going, Glitchy?"

A small, staticky scream came from the tree before Error responded, "Away from you."

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad, wanna make a smoothie with me?" Ink invited, sitting on the ground to gather a handful of moss.

"nOo! !̵" answered Error, terrified of what saying yes would mean.

With a pout, Ink left Naturale and back to the Doodlesphere, stopping by the Outertale again to get a space-themed cupcake.

Inside the house, Dream was nowhere to be found, probably in Haventale again. Or lost in one of the seemingly endless rooms, either one. What was important was that Ink couldn't hear him, so he didn't exist to Ink. Ink could do whatever he wanted.

Upstairs, on the third floor, Dream was asleep, with a mop and bucket of water beside him on the floor.

Ink, meanwhile, was busy cackling to himself with a blender in front of him, resembling an evil witch in front of a cauldron.

Ink couldn't be bothered to find the nearest kitchen, so instead, he got some of his paints and spare emotion vials from inside a small box clearly labeled as such. With a few swipes of his brush, Ink created an entirely new kitchen. He then took a small sip of all the colors, with an extra dash of orange and purple, and nearly downed the curiosity green.

Inside the blender was some ice, moss from Naturale, the cupcake from Outertale, and part of the bagel. The rest of it he ate. Then he stuffed some blueberries, India ink, and the rest of his colored paints in there on a whim.

Blending the concoction together, Ink muttered to himself, "This is going to be so awesome."

It was indeed awesome, in the literal sense, inspiring great admiration, apprehension, or fear.

Specifically fear, and a lot of it.

Inside the blender was the most horrifying thing known to any being, immortal or not. It could not be properly described in a mere fic created that was probably created by an amateur writer who won't even bother to finish this fic. To try and give the barest taste of what the thing was, just know that this is the stuff that Nightmare wishes to be able to create.

Ink loved it.

Summoning a portal to Naturale with the blender in hand and a spoon he quickly grabbed, he went. 'Error would love to try it!' Ink thought. He didn't.

"Ẅ̷͚́H̴̘͊a̶̠͌t̷̨̐ ̶̙̂Ȧ̶̤ḇ̵͛O̷͙̽m̷̢̛ḯ̸͉n̷̖̓ạ̶͗7̶̀͜ỉ̷͚ȏ̴̭N̷͍͆ o̴̼̕f̴̪̎ ̴̨̇G̶̢̎0̴̩͐d̵̞̈́ ̴̩́i̸̙̍S̷͍̐ ̶̪̊t̴̛̬Ȟ̶̝a̶̫̽T̴̮̈́ ̶̖̒c̴̮̃U̵̬̒r̶̦͋5̸̳̔e̶̩͛d̶̥͗ ̴̘́t̶̤̚ḫ̴̑1̴̖͌n̵͇̉G̸̱̀" [what abomination of God is that cursed thing?]

"It's my smoothie!" Ink exclaimed with a worried look, "Do you like it?"

Error looked Ink in the face and said, deadpan, "Yes, it is the most absolutely amazing thing I have ever seen with my own twenty eyes. We are definitely scarring someone for life with it."

Ink blinked, eyes changing shapes from spirals, to tears, to question marks, then settling on the exclamation points and stars.

"Yay! Who are we visiting?"

Error contemplated for a moment before grinning, "Nightmare, that octopus has been quite annoying lately. Asking me to go to sleep or eat, how foolish of him."

Error cackled to himself, knowing how much disorder that will cause. Nightmare hated the ink splat most of the time. He didn't blame him. Also, it might give him some new ideas, so really he was doing a favor for Nightmare.

Looking at the guardian, Error noticed something different about Ink. Well, a lot of things were wrong about him, but more than normal.

Examining the busy clothing, Error remarked, "Why do you have a mini pasta spoon? What serving size of pasta can you make measuring with that puny hole?"

"Oh, this?" Ink replied, waving the spoon around like a wand, "It's for you to try it."

"It has a hole in it."

"Yeah, I know, I'm not blind," quipped Ink.

"But you are stupid, you probably didn't even know what the hole in the spoon was for. Idiot birdbrain" Error mocked.

Ink dismissed that with a "Whatever," and off the two went, Error opening the portal to the dark realm.

"Hey, Nightmare!" Ink cried, "Do you want a smoothie?"

Nightmare was sitting in a dark mahogany desk when this happened, so he wasn't looking at Ink when he growled, "No, Ink," then a pause before he said, "and how the hell did you even get in here, this is the third time this month you've come to haraAAAAA!"

It was at this moment, Nightmare knew, he messed up.

When he lifted up his head and made eye contact with the colorful skeleton, Nightmare knew that nothing he could ever do would match the amount of sheer terror that would come from the atrocity that was in Ink's hands. The total amount of negativity that Nightmare created was a disgrace compared to that thing. Ink could create a whole multiverse's amount of negativity and put anything possible by anyone to shame.

"What in Satan's hell gave birth to that?" Nightmare snarled towards Ink.

"This? I made it!" Ink cheerfully responded, "Do you want some?"

He held out a large canteen of that stuff over to Nightmare, sliding it over his desk. Nightmare recoiled away from it, not even willing to touch the container the mixture it was in.

Error, hiding in the corner during this interaction, was recording the whole thing, howling on the inside. He almost dropped the phone he quickly swiped from his shaking. Of course, knowing that there was more of the stuff in existence frightened him, but Error was too amused to care during this moment.

Ink leaned over the table, towards Nightmare cowering in his chair, almost touching noses.

"Why are you so scared, don't you want some, Nightmare?" Ink crooned, "Don't you love me? You are the apple of my eye, why can't you return my adoration?"

Nightmare was petrified, tendrils pulled close to the body. Ink absolutely beyond frightening, so much so that Error felt a bit of pity for his ally/friend, but not enough to do something about it. Error did have a little bit of self-preservation.

Looking into Nightmare's eye light, maintaining a stare for several minutes, Ink could feel the fear radiating off the dark skeleton. It was wonderful. If Ink wasn't such good friends with Dream, Ink would love to keep on doing this. At least he could still pester people, Dream could deal with that.

Turning around and bouncing way, Ink cheered a goodbye and splattered some dark purple paint on the ground

Nightmare stayed in that curled up position for a long time, enough for Error, still concealed in the darkness of the corner, to grow concerned.

Long enough had passed for all of the gang to return back to the hideout and become worried. Cross yelling out his name made Nightmare snap out of his stupor and shadow out of the room, never noticing the very faint static in the room.

Error chuckled to himself, happy at the footage, and disappeared into a white glitching portal.

**Author's Note:**

> https://amarald.tumblr.com/post/623253465443057664/so-its-ink-i-have-spent-the-past-30-ish-days  
> Here is the drawing that goes along with it. I don't know how to make links


End file.
